


Consent and the Kool-Aid Man

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Kool-Aid "Kool-Aid Man" Commercials, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kool-Aid Creampie, M/M, Oh Yeah Orgasms!, Parody, Ridiculous, Sex with the Kool-Aid Man, So Many Oh Yeahs!, he asks for consent, oh yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: It's a script about having sex with the kool-aid man who is surprisingly good about asking for consent despite spending all of his time crashing into people's houses. IDK if the world needs this, but I wrote it anyway.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship, Kool-Aid Mascot/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Consent and the Kool-Aid Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

*crash*

OH YEAH!

What up bitch? I'm the Kool Aid Man. Wanna Fuck? 

You do? OH YEAH!

Wanna go now, bitch? 

OH YEAH! I can't wait to spill my juices all over you, babe.

But before I put my Kool in your Aid, I gotta ask...you taking BC? I don't mean to make it awkward, but we gotta keep this drink spill safe.

Are you? OH YEAH! But don't worry, you may think that there ain't no condom big enough to hold *my* jug! But I got you covered! One of the advantages of being a giant cylindrical vat is that it makes you immune to STDs. I'm as safe as safe can be, baby!

But I can still use one if you want to. I gotta a couple balloons here right in my pocket, baby. Even if you can't get sick, I know that some bitches feel safer when you wear 'em. It's up to you babe. You fine if I don't wear one? 

OH YEAH! 

*laugh* It may seem like I'm bragging girl, but I'm just trying to be up front. You need to make an informed choice about who to exchange fluids with. Even if those fluids are damn fine cherry kool-aid. 

So, I want you to know that my cock is rock solid hard glass and it's filled with Kool Aid. .....Like literal Kool Aid. You cool-aid with all that, bitch? 

OH YEAH! I can't wait to get my sweet delicious cherry cum all over you. And don't worry, I'm sugar free, baby. So, no need to worry about yeast as long as we clean up afterward. Sound good?

OH YEAH! Ohh, I'm already so hard for you, bitch. I just can't wait. Wanna get me off first, babe? 

(pause)

Nah, you don't need to worry. I'll be able to last for you too. When you've got a cock made of glass, life is pretty kool-aid. It just stays hard all the damn time. I don't ever need a recharge, babe. I can fuck you until you don't wanna fuck no more. 

So darling, you thirsty? 

OH YEAH! Baby, I'll give you something to drink alright. 

You ready for me to whip it out? 

OH YEAH! How do you like that baby? All of my jug is rock hard and ready for you.

Wanna suck it? 

OH YEAH! 

Oooh baby, that's it. Nice and slow. 

OH YEAH!

Ooooh, you feel so good baby. 

OH YEAH!

Bitch, suck me harder. 

OH YEAH! 

Oh, oh you wanna taste me?

Ooooh.

You wanna taste me? 

Ooooh. 

I'm gonna cum, bitch.

Oooooh.

OH YEAH! Bitch, how does that feel? Do you like the taste of sweet sugar free Kool-Aid on your chin? 

*laugh* It's a great look for you, babe. And I know I got the best tasting cum in town. 

*kiss* 

Alright, bitch. You ready for round two? Like I said, I can go all night long. I wanna see if your pussy loves cherry as much as that pretty mouth does. Don't you? 

OH YEAH! 

Kool-aid if I help you out of clothes? 

OH YEAH! Looking damn sexy, baby. 

Kool-aid if I kiss you? 

OH YEAH! 

*kiss*

Bitch, you almost taste as good as me.

*kiss sounds*

Kool-aid if I fondle your chest?

OH YEAH! Bitch, I love me some titties. 

*kiss sounds*

Kool-aid I touch your pussy?

OH YEAH! Bitch, you already so wet for me. 

*kiss sounds*

Mhmm, alright bitch. You ready for my cock? 

OH YEAH! It's ready for you too, babe. 

*moan*

Mhmmmm, that feel good, bitch? 

OH YEAH! 

*moan*

You ready for me to start pumpin'?

OH YEAH! 

Oohhhh. 

Mhmmmm. 

Damn bitch, you feel so good. 

*moan*

Oh, you having fun, babe? 

OH YEAH! 

*kiss*

I'm having fun too. 

Oohhh

Ahhhh

Damn girl, you're amazing. 

Oh. Oh. Oh.

*moan*

Oh, I'm so close, baby.

*gasp*

Oh. Oh.

I'm gonna cum, baby. It-It cool-aid if I cum inside of you? 

OH YEAH! 

*gasp* Thank you, baby. 

(orgasming) Oh. Oh. I'm going to-OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! 

*panting*

*sigh*

Damn, bitch. That was amazing. 

*kiss*

Did you have a good time? 

OH YEAH! 

*laugh* You wanna do it again sometime? 

OH YEAH! 

Nah, no worries baby. It doesn't have to be right away. I know that this whole script was a joke, but I'd wait forever in your punch line. 

OH YEAH!


End file.
